Hell (Mutant) Week
by Onyx JDShadow
Summary: This is a short story to Riptide. Marvel verse cross with Bayverse(transformers). Amma is in a comma and is sent with Sparky to Xavier mansion in case her powers wakes up before she does. Everything is in Sparky's POV it's only going to be two or three chapters. 7 Days. No Time skips. Between chapters 14 and 15!
1. Chapter 1

_**DAY 1**_

_**SPARK's POV**_

I sat beside this blue fuzzball name Kurt and another girl that will not shut up named Kitty. I growl and look back to the back of the armored van where my best friend, my Ame, laid. She is unconscious. Apparently after nearly destroying everything and somone that would wipe you out. I've known her for so long and that wasn't her. A beast inside her took over.

"We're home." the perky brunette told us and I got up to pick up Amma but the guy in yellow, Wolverine, already had and walked off. I follow close.

"Wherever my Ame goes I go." I growled at whom ever had the guts to grab my shoulder.

"Heather, I know she's your best friend but you must speak to the rest of my team." the old bald man in a wheelchair informed me.

"Not till I know she's safe. She's all I have." I said the last part in a whisper but know all of them heard me.

"With an abusive father and twin brother that had to leave you I see why you think that but that is not true here." he informs me.

"Stay out of my head old man." I snap and follow the man in yellow and black. We got to an elevator and he told me to press the basement button. I did as told and when we got there a blue beast of a man hung upside down by a railing that looks like it was specially place there for him. He let go of it with his feet, landing on them then then turn to us. Taking off his glasses and putting his book down he fixed his lab coat. Kind of reminds me of our own bad ass scientist, Bruce.

"Welcome. I'm Hank but everyone calls me Beast."

"Sparky." I told him watching the other man place Amma on a hospital bed by another girl with black hair that has red fire like streaks.

"That is Amber. She doesn't talk to many people." he said softly about the young scared girl.

"Refuse to leave?" I asked seeing nothing wrong with her.

"How did you know?"

"There is nothing wrong with her. You make her feel safe. Abuse victim by looks of her." I state looking at her.

"How can you tell that, Bub?" the other man demand.

"She pulling her jacket sleeves down most likely to either hide scars or marks of some kind. She doesn't make eye contact and she she keeps ringing her pants leg which shows she's extremely nervous with other people around." I named off the tell-tell signs. The same signs to show I was abused that Amma caught on to.

"You are correct. How did you know all of that?" Beast asked me curious of my knowledge.

"They are similar or same to way my Amma could tell I was." I answer truthfully. I walked over to her and kiss her forehead. "I'll be back, hun." I mumble into her hair. After that the rude other guy lead me back to the elevator.

"Is that why she's so important to you?" he asked but sounding more like a demand.

"When I was little my family was in an accident. It took the life of my mother, my twin brother's leg, and part of my vision." I start the story to why I love Amma to a point I'll die for her.

"Then?" I heard another voice and notice this girl that let her body to finally be seen though she was still see through.

"My father got abusive. Used to beat me and Beni till we passed out or he did. Then I went to school and going into eighth grade this little girl no older than eleven sat in a seat next to mine. She was shy but open up to me and I found out she is a genius. Tony Stark of our own. She was quiet and super smart. Her ideas out of this world but down to Earth at the same time. She was marked an outcast for it. People started to gang up on her and I couldn't stand by watching so I jumped in fighting them back. She pulled together a rat patch group and called us mechies. Each of us having a silly nickname and each of us really good at something which made us an outcast." I took a breath. "One day she went to my home and saw first hand what I was denying for a long to her. She just huged me and then told off my drunk father. He went to slap her but I grab his gun aim at his head. Told him if he did he would lose more than a daughter. He just looked at me."

I took a few steps out of the elevator. "What happen next?" the girl whom is my age about, now completely solid and visible. Her long redish brown hair, not copper like but more like natural maroon color, ended just above her rear. Her hazel green eyes sparkle with curiosity and pale skin seems so unnatural for anyone.

"We left. By then she was living with Tony Stark and I was working for him. She moved from penthouse bedroom to the lower floor one to be able to be close to me." I took a deep breath again with all of our fun memories bubbled to the surface. "It was always her and I with everything. We've done everything together even made JAZ and Spaz together. She was and still is my partner in crime." a faint smile cross my lips.

"So your bond with her is that of a sister's but also stronger than that?" the girl asked. That sounds about right so I nod.

"Who are you?" I finally asked.

"Oh, Hi I'm Ray." she said sticking her hand out to me.

"Sparky." I grumble turning to the others.

* * *

**_DAY 2_**

I have been introduce to my suppose to be roommate till Amma wakes up and we can go home, our home, Stark tower. She's a crazy nut name Harper. What type of name is Harper? It sounds Hippie. She stood there like an idiot watching me. "So, going to talk or do I have to get my best friend on your case?" She finally spoke. She spoke proper with a slight mix of country and New Orleans' accent. How that mixed so well for her I have no idea. Didn't care either.

"Nope." I told her getting up and walking out. I had to see Ame. I hate being away from her for to long. I got to the elevator and soon enough I was walking into the Twilight Zone, aka Beast's lab, and sat on the foot of Ame's bed. She start to freak out in her 'dreams' and I panic a little.

"Does she have nightmares a lot, Ykraps?" The girl asked, her odd way of calling people by their name backwards no longer confused me. I turn to look at Amber. Her eyes sparkle as she watch Ame.

"She used to." I answer getting up and putting her head in my lap, softly running my fingers through her hair. It calmed her down a good bit.

"You are really her best friend. Only a true friend would be able to calm the other down no matter what situation they are in, even in a comma." Amber said softly. I let her sit by us and she held Ame's hand. "She really loves you little, Ailema." She spoke softly to Ame. I smile to the strange girl. She says names backwards and when she wants others to know not of what she says she speaks everything like that. Reminds me of Yoda but better.

A few hours past and the blue boy, Kurt, poofed in with a tray. Said tray has three plates on it. He hands one to Beast and Amber then place the tray on my lap. By now I'm just sitting at the foot of the bed with my feet over Ame's legs like how we sat at school. Days of hell.

By night time I came in to see Ray, girl name Rouge, and Harper on Harper's bed talking and giggling. Amber follow me up and brighten up when she saw Harper and Ray. Rolling my eyes I went straight for the bed itching to get back to Ame's side.

* * *

_**DAY 3**_

I sat besides Ray, the only other non-annoying one besides Amber and Wolverine aka Logan. The others are so fucking annoying. Either they talk to much like Kitty, or to little like the creepy dude that keeps following me and thinks I haven't notice him. Kurt, though he is cool and nice, it's annoying because of his pranks that reminds me of Shiny and Amma's pranks. I miss chasing Amma around the tower for messing with my work. It was always fun and interesting. Plus the pranks always came at the perfect time. I remember when Tony pissed her off she put blue dye into his shower head, he look like a damn Smurf for about two weeks!

Then there was the time when Sage, aka Shiny, set up a bucket of Vinager over Tony's door and rig it to when the the door slide open it would fall on his head, that one back fire and landed on Beni's head. Took a few days to get the smell off of him. No one sat by him for dinner and he pout like a three year old he is inside. Eventually the smell got out and I on one side cling to him Ame on the other and Paula sat in his lap. It was funny trying to eat like that. Well pranks are fun and good but not all the time like how Kurt and Spike do it.

Harper came over to us and hand me something. I open the little box up and saw it was a small key chain. "Ray and Amber pointed out I haven't been so nice to you so this is from Rouge and me." She mumble. "I am sorry for being rude. I like having my own room even for a short time I had it to myself."

"It will be just your room again once my Ame wakes up again."

"You really care for her don't you?" She ask softly. Her green eyes with blue flecks in them got softer too.

"She's my best friend and the only family I have besides Beni, my twin." I answer standing up. "Sorry I'm a hard ass ninety-nine percent of the time." I said remembering when I was told that. Tony was like a secondary dad to me when I moved out of my real dad's home. Tony let me stay with Ame and him. He doesn't let me pay rent or take anything out of my pay checks. Food and all is free to me because I'm family to him even if he will never admit it. He's family to me but not like how Ame is to me. He can fight for himself but Ame will always be that scared defenseless eleven year old I met in eightth grade.

"Oh and Sparky, why don't you and Ame come hang out with us when you two can, after she wakes up and you two leave of course." Harper smile. Her black outfit with leather silver spiked choker wouldn't be the type of person to ask something like that. Something click and now I think I got a new friend. Well four. I never had friends like them before, only ever had was Tony, Beni, Pepper, Happy (Ame calls him Smiley) and Ame. My circle is growing. All because of my love and everything we do to stick together, Ame and I.


	2. Chapter 2

**_DAY 4_**

Harper with her black hair and red tips, reminds me of Amma's 'rock' days with Tony, and green eyes with blue specks surprised me again. She is completely different then who I thought her to be. I mean yes she's a goth wanna be punk but she's nicer after you get past the whole 'I fucking hate you for no reason' bit. That's my thing but not even I am that cold. Today she help me make some breakfast for Ray and Amber. Surprisingly she's good in the kitchen. Growing up it was always I who made everything, most of all after my mother died.

"So we need to wait till kids are gone in, five, four, three, two." She looks out of the room and waved to some of them. "Bye Smokes!" She call out to a boy who similar to Kurt poof into smoke. "Don't think he's similar to Kurt his power is different." She said like she was reading my mind. I looked at her shock. "Oh you don't know my power do you?" She asked with a smirk.

"Reading minds?" I asked and she laugh.

"That would be so much simpler!" She laugh more. I just look at her weird trying to figure out her power now. "You won't guess it." She bragged a little as she walked to the kitchen going back to cooking what we put idly by.

"Then tell me?" I asked as I went to help her. We finish really fast. Not as fast as Amma and I but that is because Harper and I don't normally cook together like this. We kept getting in each other's way by accident. Amma and I worked together without thinking about it by now. Been cooking together for seven years so yeah, we are more like one person cooking with four hands then two people trying to work together.

"Nope, that's not fun. You gotta figure it out on ya own." She said winking at me. I roll my eyes and went back to working on the scramble eggs.

After breakfast I kept guessing her powers as we sat around Ame's bed. "Empathy?" I pull a Charmed power out of any basic ideas.

"Actually that's basically what I am." She laugh.

"Empathy? Seriously?" I am shock.

"Yes and no. I can sense their feelings and all but only if I concentrate on that one person." She answer smiling over to me. I smile back and laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Phoebe from Charmed was always my favorite and she was an Empath." I kept laughing. "Never guess I would met a real one."

* * *

_**DAY 5**_

I sat with my legs over Harper's and Amber's legs over mine. Ray sat under Harper legs that are in her lap. How we got this way? That's interesting. Beast kicked us out of the lab so we end up in the living room watching TV though I tried to sneak back with both Kurt and Ray's help. Neither worked. The blue fuzzy elf boy got yelled at by the Blue Beast which was funny. Then we end up all sitting watching some movie I know Ame loves but I never seen, Interview with a Vampire. It's kinda weird but awesome. I see why she obsessed with this movie when she was little. After she moved in with Tony in Virginia but still went to school in New York things were a little complicated. She missed a lot of days till they were nearly completely living in the Tower.

I laugh, cried, and gasp in surprised at things in this movie. Why did Phil let her watch this? Oh yeah, she con him. She got really good at that. She was always good at conning him but got better over the years till we all thought he died. He's in a damn comma that SOMEONE, Fury the ass, could have TOLD US ABOUT. But no, he didn't. "You're being bitchy again, Sparky." Harper spoke up watching the movie.

"Huh?"

"Your emotions are getting riled up. It's what I call bitchy." She said looking to me with a 'I know everything smirk.' I roll my eyes and softly nudge her laughing when she slip out of our nest of legs and hit the floor. "OUCH!" She squeal jumping up to hit me. I Jump up knocking Amber's legs off of mine and ran up the stairs as fast as I can. "I am going to get you!" She scream as she chased me. I just laugh. I ran into this tall man with brown hair and dark eyes. I stop and man did this guy look sexy! He tilt his head to me and smile.

"Ello Cherie." he said with a thick New Orleans accent I barely could understand him.

"Hi. Gotta hide." I said as I slip past him and look back to his nice ass and then went running again.

"Gambit! Did you see a girl with short, almost shoulder length colorful hair?" I heard Harper asked as I got to a corner and turn so she couldn't see me.

"She just ran past me, Cherie." He said. Isn't Cherie a way of saying girl or female? I hope it is or this guy really think we are all named Cherie.

* * *

**_DAY 6_**

Ugh! She still hasn't waken and Shiny still haven't gotten back from her trip to visit her family in Nevada. I miss my damn friends! "Stop it, Sparky. I can feel your emotions without concentrating on you." Harper, my now again annoying but cool room mate said as I laid throwing a ball up to the roof and catching it as it fell to the ground again.

"Sorry. I miss my damn friends. No offence I just met you guys but I'm not used to being away from Ame and Shiny for so long." I said catching the ball again and then letting it roll out of my hand bouncing on the floor.

"None taken. I know how you feel, that's how Amber, Ray, and I are. We have pretty much grew up together and we were the only ones of our kind we knew. We had to stick together or we wouldn't have gotten anywhere. Then the Professor found us and brought us here and now we are safe with so many friends."

"A family." I stated looking to her. "Yeah, that's what they are to me. I am the oldest so I have to protect them. Look how well that ended up. My only family left besides my twin ended up being kidnap by a shadow ball and turn to a monster that put her into a comma she may never wake up again from. I miss her. I miss how we used to sneak around and play tricks on Tony. Even when she mess with my work and mess me up. We were always happy even when we were fighting like crazy." I laugh at the last part.

"She will wake up and she will be happy that you are by her side." Harper said knownly.

"Are you positive your not psychic?" I double check for like the hundredth time so far.

"No." She laugh and we went back to what we were doing. Her working on her college homework and me throwing a ball to the ceiling and catching it trying to keep my hands busy.

* * *

**_DAY 7_**

****I sat at the table fiddling my fingers and sipping coffee when I got tired of that. On my right laid Ame and left working on paper work was Beast. He was a huge man but nice as can be. Oh how nice he is. He got me coffee let me play with his things as long as I don't break anything, he even let me stay down here as long as a huge loud crowd not here, aka Harper and her friends. "So Ms Sparky," he started up a conversation. 

"Mhm?" I turn my head to him and saw a man come in. His black shirt with sleeves torn off and black jeans. I knew him without really having to do a double take. "Clint?" I turn to him.

"Yep, how is our girl?" He asked sitting on other side of her.

"Still in a comma." I said resting my head on her lap. I miss her so much.

"She will pull through." Clint told me as he held Ame's hand. Time past and eventually Clint and Beast got into a conversation about Ame that I didn't have to be apart of so I only pay attention to her. I brush her hair and wipe the dirt away from her face. I've done this everyday but today I needed something to do so I kept doing so.

"If you keep that up she will be raw." Clint tease me which got the rag thrown at him. He just laugh at me. I started to get tired and laid my head down on her belly falling asleep.


End file.
